The present disclosure relates to a recording medium and an image forming apparatus.
In an organization such as a company, image forming apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals may be assigned to different groups, such as departments and divisions within the organization, and each user uses a specific image forming apparatus assigned to the group to which the user belongs.
Some image forming apparatuses have a function of allocating its resource, such as user document boxes, to individual users. When a user is transferred from one group to another, an administrator is usually required to make the resource settings (for example, create a document box for the user) in an image forming apparatus assigned to the new group. The administrator is also required to make settings on the image forming apparatus assigned to the group to which the user formerly belongs so as to deallocate the resource (delete the document box created for the user).